Dauntless in Love - A FourTris Love Lemon
by Larona Joseph
Summary: My first fanfic. A short Lemon story full of romance. Rated MA for explicit content. Please review. Thanks!


**A/N:**

**Hi all! This is my first fanfic ever and I'm glad that I'm starting with the Divergent world. I'm a 30-something housewife living in a very traditional world, far removed from the beauty and excitement of YA fiction. Divergent has given me a new zest for life which I had lost. Most of all it has inspired me to Be Brave, get fit and to just get out there and be myself again. **

**I am also writing a more serious (maybe 2) alternative Divergent stories, so please review - good, bad, ugly - your feedback will help me so much!**

**A big Thank you to Ms Veronica Roth for giving us The Divergent Trilogy. I do not own any of her works nor characters - but I reserve the right to love then to pieces!**

**A shout out to Windchimed (you MUST read her Determinant - which is a brilliant alternative to Allegiant) and to LostintheLight (author of No Way Out of the Nightmares - MUST read). **

**Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing!**

_This scene would be between chapter 32 and 33 of Divergent. Tris has ranked first among the initiates but wasn't able to meet Tobias after the banquet. She's restless because of that, and now that she's a Dauntless member and Tobias is no more her instructor, she simply wants to be near him._

_**Tris**:_

It's nearly 3 am and most everyone is in bed, excepting the few who are still staggering about drunk after the banquet. I'm wandering the corridors at Dauntless headquarters mulling over the events of the past few weeks. It's been overwhelming. Sometimes I wonder if I'm actually sixteen or if my parents lied to me all my life; if I'm actually older, was frozen in time and then they suddenly pitched me into the madness of this crazy world.

Just a few weeks ago, I was a naive teenager from Abnegation, for whom the most exciting event on any given day was watching the Dauntless jump in and out of trains outside school. Just watching! Choosing Dauntless has turned everything around on its head.

I've jumped into running trains, out of the same running trains and leaped off rooftops. I went from nearly factionless, to top of my class. I've been punched, kicked, had knives thrown at me; and been made to face my worst fears in simulations. My good friend Al assaulted me, and then killed himself. I've become stronger, bolder, sharper, and at the risk of sounding sappy – I've blossomed into the person I know I was always meant to be.

I've gone from having zero friends to a bunch of great buddies – Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and even Lynn I guess.

And Four... Four is a story in himself – one that won't leave my head, even when I'm thinking about a million other things. Last night, after the results were announced, declaring me as top ranking initiate, I tried to find Four again. We need to talk, we need to warn Abnegation. But among all the festivity, I couldn't make my way around the hundreds of Dauntless congratulating us and slapping our backs, to talk to him.

My feet stop of their own volition and I find myself at Four's apartment.

I stand there just staring at the door, torn between waking him and walking away. Among all the new friends I've made, my relationship with Four is sometimes the most confusing. Still, it's the one bond I simply feel in my heart. It comes almost as naturally as breathing.

Tobias - I'm one of the very few people who know that that's his real name. Not even his best friends, Zeke and Shauna, know that name. The thought brings a smile to my face. It's a secret he shared with _me._ Of all the people, of all the beautiful, bold women in this Dauntless haven, he chose_ me_! He trusted me with his fear landscape and then he turned up in mine.

Suddenly, all the million thoughts disappear and all that remains is the memory of my hands on his chest, his fingers in my hair, the feel of his lips drawing mine into a sweet kiss. Oh! Just the thought of this man – I must be a puddle on the floor by now. My eyes wide, my breath quickening, I realise I _really really _don't want him to be in my fear landscape anymore!

The realisation of my desire terrifies me, but before I can walk away, the door to Tobias' apartment flies open. He stands there rubbing his eyes, wearing just boxers and a T shirt, his hair is all mussed up. Did I just knock on his door? My fisted hand is hanging mid air, so I must have. All I can do is gape stupidly at him – _what is wrong with me?!_

"Tris! Is everything ok?" Tobias asks looking up and down the corridor, worry creasing his forehead. His deep blue eyes are now bright and alert.

"Um.. yeah! I.. Sorry.. I should just go." I drop my hand and shuffle my feet; feeling awkward, at a loss for words to explain my sudden appearance, "I'm so sorry I woke you."

I quickly turn to walk away, but Tobias grabs my wrist and pulls me into the apartment. "Hey Tris! It's ok. Don't go." His lips are curved in a smile which goes to his eyes, telling me he's _happy_ to see me_._ "Please stay. Come in. You want some water? Or coffee?" He gently grasps my shoulders, making my skin tingle.

I smile back and reply, "Water. Thanks." I don't really need the water, but I need a moment to collect my thoughts. So I walk in and amble around while Tobias goes to fetch the water.

It's a sparse apartment. Just a small room with a kitchen counter and fridge in one corner, a bathroom with a shower in another, a small table with two chairs, and a single bed pushed against the wall under the only window. The wall in front of the bed has the words "Fear God Alone" painted on it. The walls are a pale white and the room is dimly lit by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling.

The blue quilt lies crumpled on the floor. Tobias must have dropped it there when I woke him. It brings a smile to my face and I bend to pick it up. Though it was a horrible time in my life – that night I was assaulted by Peter and his lackeys – the blue of that quilt is the first thing I saw when I woke up, and it made me feel safe, warm. It smells of musk and sweat and Tobias – his unique scent. It feels like home.

"Here you go. Tris.. your water." Tobias' voice draws me out of my reverie and I mumble "thanks" taking the glass from him. He takes the quilt from my hands and places it back on the bed. I take a sip of the water and put the glass on the table.

Tobias looks down at me still frowning. His fingers brush my cheek and tuck my hair behind my left ear. "What's wrong? Why aren't you in bed?" he asks me worriedly.

I shake my head looking up at him, "Couldn't sleep." I put my hands on his chest, near his heart. It's thudding at an increasing pace. Just like mine.

"Why not? What's wrong Tris?" I look down and shake my head as Tobias holds me by my shoulders to look at me, concern furrowing his brow.

"No reason, really. Nothing to worry about.. I just couldn't sleep."

Tobias nods and he seems to accept my answer as he cups my face with his hands and slowly leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back just as slowly as he does.

After a long moment he breaks off to ask me "You want to stay here with me tonight? Take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor", and he moves to remake the bed. My fingers curl on his T-shirt stopping him. I put my arms around him, and sigh resting my cheek on his heart, "That would be so selfish of me.. Couldn't we just share the bed?" I can practically feel him grin as wraps his arms around me and nods over my head. He holds me tight and lightly kisses me on the forehead. Then he puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me to the bed.

"Do you want me to leave the light on?" he asks. I shake my head and say, "Put it off." He walks across the room to put the light off. Suddenly I feel bold, so I slip off my pants, and toss them to a corner before slipping under the quilt.

Tobias kneels on the floor near my head and caresses my hair. The moon casts a pale light, so I can see the contours of his face and the still blue of his eyes. I want to drown in them and never surface. He leans in to kiss me and I tug on his arm, inviting him onto the bed, as I shift to make space for him.

He lies over the quilt and we face other, kissing, caressing, and sharing the air we breathe between us. I'm so small against his muscular frame, yet there is barely any space left on the bed. Tobias trails his fingers down my left arm, drawing circles as he goes. Goosebumps dot my skin and I sigh, burying my face in his neck. "I've fallen in love with you Tris" he confesses as he takes my fingers to his lips and kisses each one.

I look deep into his eyes and realise the feeling is mutual. I open my mouth to tell him but no words come out. My skin catches fire everywhere he touches me and my breaths become short and shallow. We pull each other closer into a deep kiss. I want more, so I put my hand on the hem of his T shirt and tug it upwards. Tobias pulls it up the rest of the way and throws it to the floor.

I shiver at the sight of his naked torso. I never thought I could feel such desire for someone. I touch him, moving my hands up his abdomen to his chest up to his neck, following the same path he guided my hands on earlier tonight. I shower open mouthed kisses all over his neck and collarbone, tracing my lips back and forth over his jaw. Instinct guides me to flick out my tongue and suck on his earlobe.

"Oh Tris" I hear him moan, "My sweet Tris. I love what you're doing to me.." His breath becomes heavier and he slips his hand under my tank top to caress the curve of my waist. My heart nearly stops when he pulls down the quilt and takes hold of my butt. His eyes open wide when he realises I've already abandoned my pants and am lying next to him in just a tank top and panties.

Tobias' eyes cloud with desire as his eyes travel down my body to the bareness of my legs, and he pulls me up on top of him in one quick sweep. I straddle him and can feel his erection through our clothes. He squeezes my butt with both hands and I gasp as he whispers into my ear, "I love your butt Tris.. It feels so good in my hands". He then licks the lobe of my ear and I thread my fingers through his hair and sigh against his cheek.

His hands slide up again, pushing up my top as they go. He hesitates a moment, looking into my eyes as if to see if I'll stop him. I don't, and I let his thumbs draw circles over my nipples, now taut with excitement. "Oh! Tobias!" I moan feverishly, dizzy with pleasure. I can feel myself getting wet against his hardness, and move to trace his neck, his shoulders with my mouth. I slide my hands up his bare sides, his chest. Christina had once told me something about love bites, so I attempt one on his neck. Tobias responds by sucking in his breath and squeezing my breasts. "Tris you're driving me crazy!"

I kiss his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. My breath is heavy as I whisper to him, "I _love_ you Tobias! I don't know why you were in my fear landscape because this feels amazing!" He grins against my mouth and replies, "I've never felt better myself Tris. You're so hot, I can barely contain myself."

He kisses me gently then, and pushes me back a bit so he can look into my eyes and says, "But, I don't want to do anything you don't want me to. So please tell me if you want me stop ok?"

I blush at the desire in his eyes and reply, "Don't stop! I _don't _want you in my fear landscape anymore." Then I lean in to whisper into his ear, a bit embarrassed at my next words, "Make love to me Tobias. Make sweet, slow, _hard_ love to me till the world melts around us."

"Ah! Tris", he groans and pulls me into a fervent kiss. Suddenly, we can't bear the weight of our remaining clothes anymore. He practically tears my top off me and I struggle to get his weight off his shorts. I stand to remove my soaked panties and he stares at me, his eyes consuming every inch of my naked body. I gape at the hard length of him and a chill goes down my spine – I wonder how _all_ _that _will fit into tiny little _me_!

I gulp and rub the back of my neck; biting my lip, rooted to the floor. I must look really funny because Tobias looks at my face, laughs and pulls me back down. He smothers me with little kisses and on a more serious note, he says, "Baby, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you're scared." That word is enough to rile me up.

"Four!" I snap, faking anger. "I'm Dauntless now. I'm not scared ok?! And I dare you to make love to me. Right. Now!" I grin and smother him with a wet, hot kiss. Tobias laughs and before I know it, he flips me so I am under him. We kiss fervently, urgently, building up the rhythm again. Our hands flying all over, caressing, rubbing, our mouths can't separate, our tongues dance to their own rhythm.

"Shit, Shit, Shit! Stop, Tris! Stop" Tobias swears and holds me down even as I struggle to pull him back down. "What? Why?" I swear impatiently.

"I don't have any protection!" he exclaims and rushes to pull on his shorts and T-shirt. I stare at him wide eyed. The thought never crossed my mind, but he's right – I love Tobias, but I don't want to get _pregnant_ now.

Tobias quickly plants a kiss on me, his palms out as if to hold me in place and says, "Don't move Tris! Stay right here! I'll be back before you know it ok?" He runs out barefoot, closing the door behind him. I pout, feeling cold and alone, deprived of his warm touch, his hot mouth. I don't want to lose that feeling, so I let my fingers draw random designs on my torso, while I wait for him to get back.

**Tobias:**

My body is screaming in frustration at my lack of preparedness. My feet complain as I rush out of my room barefoot, in fewer clothes than I've ever dared. I can't believe this is happening! I grin at the irony.

Till a few weeks ago, I was a loner. Just a couple of friends, a heart full of hurtful memories; and a desire to leave everything behind and become factionless - were all I had.

_Now_ I have Tris! This tiny little fireball from Abnegation has conquered every inch of my being – mind, body and soul. I am hopelessly in love with her. Heck! I feel like a kid in a candy store holding a lifetime supply of his favourite candy.

And she loves _me_! God! She _loves_ me!

All the unbelievably strong, good looking, powerful Dauntless she could have picked – and she chose _me_, she loves _me! And now she wants me, damn it! _She's lying naked in my bed, waiting for me, and I'm running barefoot in the corridors because I was too thick to stock condoms. I can't help but grin at that thought. Before right now, I never expected to need any condoms at all. Before Tris, I wasn't that interested in anyone.

I reach the nearest common bathroom and punch the dispenser. Once, twice.. A third time (just to be safe.. maybe ambitious) and run back as fast as I can. I hope she doesn't change her mind now. Please don't change your mind Tris..

**Tris:**

True to his promise, Tobias is back in no time. He's panting as he approaches me, a silly grin on his face, his hand fisted on his side. I blush as I realise he found what he was looking for. He caught me touching myself as he came into the room – I'll bet he's feeling very proud of himself right now. I smile at him, biting my lower lip (I know he likes that) and pull him down to me. I kiss him soundly on his mouth and start to pull off his T-shirt and then work his shorts down.

Tobias moves down my body taking his mouth everywhere I want him to. He trails kisses on my cheek, my neck. He kisses the ravens on my collarbone – he does like to do that a lot, and then travels down to my breasts. I suck in a breath as he takes my left breast in his hand and gently presses my nipple between his lips. I arch my back inviting him to do more. So he moves to the right breast and does the same thing. He caresses, teases and kisses every part of my exposed skin, creating sensations in places I never knew existed. His hands are playing havoc on my senses trailing down my sides, my tummy, down to my heat. I gasp as his fingers find my core and he rubs it gently.

"Tobias", I groan, "Take me.. now.. please!"

"Soon baby.. soon" he continues the sweet torture by slipping first one then two fingers into my centre as his thumb takes over rubbing circles around my clit. His left hand holds my wrists over my head, heightening the urgency, as his mouth sucks each nipple in turn. I writhe under him, willing him to consume me. His fingers move faster and faster inside me, making me gasp and moan over and over.

My hands wriggle free of his hold, so they can finally touch him. His mouth travels down my body till it reaches his own thumb down there. Then his tongue claims its place on my clit, licking languorously. I feel things I never knew I was capable of feeling. My skin is on fire. I shake and shiver with unbridled passion as his fingers and his tongue play havoc on my senses. I dig my nails into his shoulders as I finally reach my peak and cry out his name.

Then, slowly, the world does melt all around us.

Tobias kisses my mouth slow and soft then and reaches down to sheath himself. He braces himself on his elbows, his tip touching mine, and asks "Are you ready Tris?" I just kiss him in response and he thrusts himself into my still trembling wetness. I gasp as his girth shoots a sharp stab of pain through me. "Are you ok baby?" he asks concern mingling with desire in his deep blue eyes. I nod and he slowly moves inside me, kissing me like I've never been kissed. Tobias holds himself up on one elbow, the other hand caressing my body, as he moves faster inside me. My hands move up his side, feeling the muscles of his back, grabbing his hair as I deepen our kiss.

Tobias comes up for little breaths, telling me how much he loves me, as his pace increases. He showers kisses on my lips, my cheeks, my neck.. I feel waves of pleasure carrying me up yet again and I can't stop the moans that escape me. He buries his face in my neck as I shudder with my second orgasm and he kisses me, drowning out my cries. I am trembling with lingering pleasure, my ears ringing with the sound of my own muffled moans. Barely a minute later, he shudders and moans my name as he reaches his own climax and I dig my nails into his back as I climax yet again with him.

Tobias collapses, his face buried in my neck, his spent shaft still inside me. Even as we hold each other close, exhausted from our lovemaking, he's careful not to crush me. As we catch our breath Tobias caresses my face, tucking away strands of hair behind my ear. He whispers, "I love you Tris" and kisses me so tenderly, a tear escapes me. A frown creases his brow as Tobias sees the tear slide down my cheek. "Did I hurt you baby?" he asks. I smile biting my lip, and shake my head. "I'm just happy to be with you Tobias. I love you so much!"

"I love you too my sweet Tris!" he sighs. Tobias kisses me slowly then and turns me to my left so he can spoon me. We languish in the afterglow of our lovemaking, sighing, kissing, caressing. He pulls me close so that his left arm cradles my head, and his stubble prickles my cheek. His right hand naughtily tickles my sides and he trails lazy fingers up and down my torso, my legs. He kisses my ears and nuzzles my neck, whispering sweet nothings to me, while I twine my fingers with his and kiss his beautiful hands.

"I love your hands Tobias! Such gorgeous, hard working hands! I have a thing for beautiful hands you know", I grin back at him. He grins too and turns me just enough to kiss my lips. "Good to know! Tomorrow I'm going to tell everyone that you like my hardworking hands; and that your new name is Six", he teases me. I slap his hand and retort, "Just try that stunt and it'll be my turn to throw knives at you Four!" We both laugh at that and give in to another slow kiss.

Our kiss deepens and before I know what hit me, he pulls my right leg over his hip. He pulls on another condom from between my legs and swiftly enters me from behind. "So soon?" I gasp, "I didn't think it was possible!"

"The things you do to me Tris, anything's possible!" he grunts into my ear as he starts moving in me again. He continues to spoon me as he nuzzles my neck, placing hot kisses on my neck and shoulder. His hands fondle my breasts and he twists my nipples between his forefinger and thumb. I move my right hand to his butt to hold him as close as possible and use my left hand to massage my clit. The dawn light is rent with sounds of our renewed passions, and soon we both come together in an explosion. We fall breathless from the heights and I turn to hide in his warmth.

"That was amazing Tris! I love you babe!" Tobias whispers and kisses me softly, pulling the quilt over us.

"Four times, darling! That was not just amazing.. It was earth shattering!" I bite my lip and kiss him back.

Tobias grins at me obviously feeling very proud of himself, "Well I've got to live up to the name of Four, right?!"

"I love you" are our last words to each other as we finally drift off to a deep sleep.


End file.
